


It was worth it

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, lena is the only one that can get kara to take her medicine, supercorp have a baby, supercorp wives, they're still really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: A Kryptonian ship crashes into National City, giving Kara the flu. But it also gives them a way to have a child together.Or Kara gets sick, Lena takes care of her, then they have a baby together.





	It was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something small I wrote combining two prompts I received on tumblr:
> 
> "Kara gets sick (kryptonian equivalent of a flu kinda thing) and has to take meds and stuff which she hates. She won't listen to anyone but Lena's the only one who can get Kara to take her meds."
> 
> And
> 
> "Kara and lena are married and talking about trying for a kid when an old Kryptonian ship crashs next to NC, everyone on board is long dead BUT it has a functional birthing-matrix aboard, que vary happy supercorp cause they can have a kid that is 100% genetecly theirs!"

“Please, no, there must be some other way.”

Kara’s voice is hoarse and it immediately sets Lena on edge, she’s never heard Kara’s voice sound like that before.

“Kara.”

Lena can hear the exasperation is Alex’s voice as she catches the tail end of their conversation, and she can tell that whatever’s going on, this isn’t the first time they’ve had this argument today.

All she knows is that Alex had called her, reassured her that Kara was fine, but asked that she should come to the DEO as soon as she could.

As she steps into the doorway of the room that the Danvers sisters are in, she sees that Kara looks mostly okay, except for the fact that she’s in a bed. That at least eases some of the worry in her chest.

“Are you sure I won’t just get better on my own?”

Before Alex can answer, another question Kara seems to have already asked, Alex catches sight of Lena in the doorway.

“Thank God you’re here, maybe you can talk some sense into your wife.”

The words cause Kara’s head to turn on the pillow and she gives Lena an easy smile, her chest loosening even more at the sight.

Kara does look rather pale though, a blanket thrown over her despite the fact that sun lamps are above her, so maybe a little bit of the worry returns.

“Lena.” Her name is barely out of Kara’s mouth before Kara starts to cough and Lena immediately rushes to her side.

“Darling, are you okay?” Lena asks, alarmed, as she rubs Kara’s back as coughs wrack her body, almost doubling over in the bed.

Kara sits back against the pillows once the coughing fit is over, and if Lena didn’t know any better, she’d say Kara has the flu.

“Please, just take the mediation, it’ll make you feel better.”

Lena looks up at Alex who’s on the other side of the bed, watching Kara with just as much concern. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She has the flu.”

Alex words are punctuated by a long blow of Kara’s noise and she rubs a sympathetic hand over her wife’s shoulder.

“Gross,” Kara mumbles as she drops the tissue into an overflowing waste basket on the floor.

“How is that even possible?”

“We found a ship,” Kara answers. A pause. “A Kryptonian ship.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena says, slipping her hand over Kara’s and giving it a squeeze.

“It was empty,” Kara says, looking so dejected that Lena wants to do nothing more than to crawl onto the uncomfortable DEO bed beside Kara and just hold her close. “Well, empty apart from this stupid flu virus that I managed to catch.”

“Take these,” Alex says, holding out a cup with two little pills in it. “You’ll feel better, I promise.”

Kara screws up her face. “I don’t want to swallow them.”

It seems like this is the earlier argument she’d walked in on.

“What if you have your medicine, then I take you home? We can curl up in bed and watch a movie and you can get some rest?”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“You know you’re more important to me than work.”

Kara smiles at her and gives their still joined hands a squeeze before she turns to Alex and accepts the pills.

Alex mouths ‘thank you’ over Kara’s head while she downs the pills with the water Alex gave her.

“Can I-“ Kara cuts herself of as she coughs. “Can I go?”

Alex nods.

“And Lena can’t get sick?”

“You and Clark are the only ones susceptible to the virus.”

“Good.”

xxx

Lena got her wish, and so did Kara, as they cuddle in bed once Lena had managed to get her home. Alex had given her more medication for Kara to take, but she can deal with getting Kara to take that later. She’s sure she can trade a pill or two for a kiss.

The few times that Lena’s been sick since they’ve been together, it’s always been Kara who’s comforted her, who’s stayed close and given her anything she’d needed, with the added advantage that Kara can’t get sick. Now it’s the same but in reverse, Lena doing anything and everything to make sure Kara is as comfortable as she can be.

“There was something else on the ship, something else we should talk about,” Kara says, tucked close to Lena.

“What is it?”

“Can we talk about it later?” Kara yawns. “I’m kind of tired.”

Despite Lena’s sudden burning curiosity, she lets it go for now. Kara’s health is the most important thing. “Of course darling, sleep, I’ll be right here.

Kara snuggles further into Lena’s side, presses her face into her neck. “I love you,” she mumbles.

Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s slightly sweaty forehead. “I love you, too.”

xxx

It takes four days for Kara to recover and then she’s back to her old self.

And finally, after four days of waiting, Kara finally takes Lena to the ship, to show her whatever it is she’d also found there.

They’re told that the DEO has cleaned the ship, and while the virus wouldn’t harm Lena, it now can’t harm Kara again too.

_“Do you want to see it?”_

_“Yes.”_

Kara wanders the ship and Lena follows close behind, admiring all the technology that’s still far more advanced than anything they have on earth. She knows they’ll be able to learn a lot from the technology on board. But that’s not important now, what’s important is wherever Kara is leading her.

Kara stops when they reach the end of a hallway. “It’s behind this door.”

“What is it?” Lena asks, curiosity burning in her again. She can tell that whatever it is, it’s important to Kara.

“Do you remember what I told you of the birthing matrix?”

“It’s how people were born on Krypton, before Kal anyway.”

Kara nods. “We found one on board.”

Lena looks at her, shocked. “What?”

“I know we’ve been talking about kids recently, about getting a sperm donor and you carrying the child. But if you wanted to,” Kara pauses, reaching out to take her hands. “We could have a child together, one that is biologically both of ours.”

“Kara,” Lena breathes, tears springing to her eyes. This is more than she’d ever thought the surprise would be.

“You can take some time to think about it-“

“Yes.” There’s nothing to think about, of course the answer is yes.

“Are you sure?”

Lena gives their joined hands a squeeze. “Of course I’m sure. This is a chance to carry on your Kryptonian genes, I couldn’t take that from you.”

An indestructible baby could be an interesting challenge but with Kara, she knows they can handle anything.

“I don’t want you to say yes because it’s what you think I want. I want you to say yes because it’s what you want too.”

“Darling, how could I not want a baby that is genetically our own? I know if we adopted, or if I had a child, we’d both love the baby with all our hearts, and they would be our own too. And we can do that, if that’s what you want. But if it’s possible, I’d love nothing more than to have a child that’s part you, and part me.”

Lena feels tears running down her cheeks at the thought and can see the ones start to spill from Kara’s eyes too.

“Don’t cry,” Lena says with a watery laugh as she brushes the tears from Kara’s cheek.

“You too,” Kara says, doing the same to Lena before she brings their foreheads together and they relax into each other.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers between them.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” Lena replies, before she pulls Kara in for a long, slow, soft, kiss.

They’re both a bit of a mess as they exit the ship, eyes red, make up running, but both are too happy to care.

xxx

Kara and Lena, with the help of Alex and Winn, figure out a way to adapt the matrix so that Kara can carry the child herself, instead of the baby growing in the matrix.

And then over the next nine months, Lena gets to watch as Kara’s stomach grows in size, as their baby grows in her. They adapt a bit more Kryptonian technology, enough that they can tell the baby is healthy and growing as it should be, but they can’t get a clear picture through her stomach, like a human can get an ultrasound, so they really have no idea about the baby’s gender.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” Lena asks, rubbing her hand over Kara’s large stomach. It’s getting close to the baby’s due date, and with each passing day, they’re getting more and more excited.

“I think it’s a girl.”

“How can you tell?”

Kara shrugs with a laugh. “I don’t know.”

“Would you prefer a girl?”

Kara threads her hand through Lena’s so they’re both resting on her stomach. “I don’t mind either way. All I want is for our baby to be healthy.”

Lena leans into Kara’s side and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Me too.”

xxx

“Lucas Alexander Zor-El Danvers.”

“Lucas Alexander Zor-El Luthor-Danvers,” Kara corrects and Lena smiles up at her wife before she glances back down at the baby in her arms.

It’s a bit of a mouthful, but the ‘Zor-El’ part of his name will be omitted from pubic record as a safety precaution. They both know it’s there in his name though, another part of his Kryptonian heritage coming through.

They hadn’t actually discussed names before, had wanted to wait to meet their child so they could find the perfect name. And looking at him now, the name fits.

Lucas, sticks with the ‘L’ tradition of the Luthor’s and she can already see them calling him ‘Luke’ in the future. Alexander, is a nod to the brother that Lena once had, the boy that protected her when she was young, before he grew up and things changed. But the name is mostly for Alex, a way to honour how much Alex has been there for them both too.

His last name was something else they’d had to talk about, but they settled on naming him after them both, their last names important to them, even if it wasn’t the ones either of them were born with.

Lena runs her finger gently down the slope of his nose and blue eyes blink up at her momentarily before they fall shut again. His eyes are Kara’s, but his hair is Lena’s, so is his nose, but that smile, if you could call it that at this age, is all Kara’s.

She looks down at their child and sees the best parts of both of them, all rolled into one.

She already loves this child so much, they both do, even though he’s just a few days old.

Lena can’t imagine her life without him now. Without Kara either. She knows that there’s no way she could’ve ever been this happy without Kara being in her life. Kara has brought her such joy, such happiness, such love and faith and trust and now this, this beautiful baby boy in her arms.

Kara has brought her a family and she’ll forever be grateful for that.

“He’s perfect,” Kara whispers, tucking his blanket around him more tightly. “I kind of want another.”

Lena laughs. “We should at least give it a few months before we start thinking about a second.”

“You’re right,” Kara grins. “If he’s anything like I was a child, he’s going to be a handful.”

Lena leans into Kara’s weight as her side. “If he’s anything like me, he will be too.”

She never thought she’d have this, a family like this, then Kara had walked into her life and any ideas she’d had about the future had been blown out of the water as Kara had seamlessly slotted into her life, like that’s where she was always meant to be.

And she knows that’s true, that she was always meant to be with Kara, that everything in her life had led her to Kara, and now with their baby in her arms, she knows they’d always been heading for this too, this small Kryptonian family that her mother certainly doesn’t approve of, but she loves more than anything in this world.

“I love you,” Kara says, as if she’s read her thoughts, as she presses a kiss to the side of her head.

Lena melts into the contact, feels her heart fill with so much joy and love that she hardly knows what to do with it.

So she turns, tilts her head so she can presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did some googling but I just sort of made up how the birthing matrix works so I’m sorry for probably a lot of mistakes. I do imagine them having a little girl, but lots of fics have them having a girl so I wanted to do something different instead.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
